omfgcatafandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Lewis Cox
General Behavior and Information Jesse Cox (OMFGcata) is a YouTube personality, owner of a channel mostly dedicated to Let's Plays and First Looks on several games, both Indie and Triple A. As a comedian, his main tools are usually referential jokes, innuendos, multiple voices (coming from an amateur training as voice actor) and controversial comments. This leads him to occasionally being regarded as a man-child, but his knowledge of the game's industry, real life issues and topics, and pop culture is well known among his fellows, fans and viewers. His channel's name derives from the very first piece of content to which it was dedicated, which was the World of Warcraft: Cataclysm beta. Along with the Yogscast and Totalbiscuit, Jesse was one of the main providers of beta coverage, which earned him his initial subscribers, and got him in contact with the mentioned youtubers. However the name itself has changed its meaning as time has passed. Usually, the belief is that it stands for "Oh My F**king God cata". It actually stood for "Original Media for Gamers" an organization for which Jesse worked for a time. Since its disappearance, and Jesse's change of content, the name then became "One Moderately Funny Gamer constantly annoying the audience", to better fit the channel's content. Past Life Having studied in New York, Jesse has a bachelor's degree in Theater, and a Master's degree in History, which explains his knowledge of American and universal history, along with certain geographical knowledge (Jesse has said that, if there's a country in the map that he cannot find, it's because it has changed its name since he learned of it.) With those titles, he started a career as educator, teaching low-income youth, a job which solidified his personality, and gave him skills in discourse and entertainment. At some point he started pursuing a Voice Acting career, participating in various World of Warcraft machinima projects and providing the voice for the alternate skin "Spriticus" of the hero Nymphora in Heroes of Newerth. This has taken a secondary place, since he now works full time in YouTube. In 2010, after being "let go" from his job, and finding himself with a lot of free time and some saved up money, Jesse upgraded his computer and equipment, and started working on his hobby as youtuber. Eventually, his early success allowed him to make a career out of this media, a career which continually grows to this day. Today In his time, he has covered several games, both small and great, all of them with his trademark sense of humour and popular jokes (Frankenstein Joe, "Inanimate objects: my arch-nemesis", "GARBAGE DAY!", etc.), and collaborated with other personalities, the most notorious being TotalBiscuit (totalhalibut), Brooke "Dodger" Leigh (presshearttocontinue), Eric "WoWcrendor" Hraab, the Yogscast, and a group of girls most known as the "co-dependant girls" Aevynne (aevynnelulztiem), Sarah "Chiib" (iamchiib) and Trish (wowacai). He's part of the TGS network, participating in several of their shows and performances, even being one the pillars of the well known TGS Podcast. It is unknown if his participation will in any way be affected by the network's rebranding to "Polaris", but it is known he will remain a member. Shows -'Revenge of the Q&A' : a Q&A style show, where he goes over notable events of his week and answers fan questions. -'Fan Friday' : a weekly show in which he plays games suggested by his viewers. -'The Greenlight': a show co-hosted by Josh from Indiestatik, where they have a first look at games they've liked from the greenlight in Steam, and wish to help get published onto the platform. -'Cataclysm' : the start of his career, these are his videos and coverage of WoW: Cataclysm Beta. -'LP's' : many games he's made a playthrough of: -Minecraft: notable for holding a Minecraft server called Shaboozey with his RPG Makers team. -The Witcher 2 -Duke Nukem Forever: Jesse was drunk for a good portion of this LP, given how bad the game is. -The Adventures of Crimnox and Sproodle: held in a RP server in World of Warcraft along with Crendor. -Skyrim: currently in hiatus, though not yet officially cancelled. -Dead Island with the Co-Dependants. -F3AR with Chiib. -Left 4 Dead w/ Co-Dependants. -Portal w/ Aevynne. -Amnesia. -Crysis 2. -Deus Ex: Human Revolution. -RAGE. -LOTR: War in the North. -Payday the Heist w/ the RPG Makers. -Star Wars: the Old Republic - Sith Inquisitor storyline. -Saints Row the Third w/ Crendor. -McPixel : as one of it's main supporters, a DLC level was dedicated to him. -Revelations 2012 w/ Crendor. -Dead Space 1 and 2. Ongoing playthrough of DS 3 with Dodger. -Dishonored, along with "The Knife of Dunwall" DLC. -Fahrenheit. -Far Cry 3, and Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon. Co-op with Crendor. -Sim City Beta. -StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm single-player campaign. -Game Dev Tycoon. -Bioshock Infinite. -Kerbal Space Program. -Omikron: the Nomad Soul He also shares a Terraria show with TotalBiscuit, and has had several cameo roles with TheWarpZone, TheGameStation, Myndflame and multiple World of Warcraft machinima projects. Special A long time ago in the mists of time a young (old) man under the name of Jesse Cox/MojoMaker made an account and uploaded one video.. and one video only.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjGRUE-xmgA Prepare yourselves Parents/ fans of Yo Gabba Gabba Also a long time ago the first video made by Jesse Cox as stated in many interviews and Q and A's an AMV of FF8. Ladies... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fxUQ2FAOzQ All hail the mighty Space Butterfly, may it flap its wings eternally as it dreams the world into existence! And hail its prophet Jesse Cox, may he always be " Doin' it wrong, and lovin' it"! Links http://www.youtube.com/user/OMFGcata http://www.shaboozey.com/faq/ http://www.twitch.tv/shaboozey http://www.jessecox.com http://www.twitter.com/omfgcata http://www.twitter.com/jessecox http://www.facebook.com/TheJesseCox http://www.doingitwrongandlovingit.tumblr.com/ http://www.shaboozey.com/ http://www.youtube.com/channel/SWOHj6gjexX8Q